Steelframe
by BlurrBear
Summary: Steelframe is an Ex-Decepticon militia leader that is telling his story about his life as a Decepticon militia leader to Megatron. This covers life on different planets, life before the war, and canon characters.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Steelframe  
Gender: Mech  
Age: meh, somewhere between 17 and 19  
Faction: Ex-Con  
Function: Militia Leader  
Weapons: Multiple (still deciding for sure)  
Alt. Mode: Flat Black Hummer H3

Personality:  
Steelframe puts on a show of cockiness, temper, and dominance sometimes, but he is actually a strong-willed teddy bear. He was created with leader-like abilities and wouldn't leave a member of his team behind. Steel would also risk his spark to save others, though he doesn't tend to show it. He has somewhat of a cool-guy attitude, but will also follow orders with obedience towards those in charge of him.

Backstory:  
He was a militia leader for the Decepticons until they left him alone on Planet Chaar for several years. He finally escaped by sneaking on to an Autobot transport ship and stowing away in the storage units until he got to the planet Earth. He decided to become an Autobot to take revenge on the Decepticons that left him there, but he still has a Decepticon attitude at times.

Connections:  
Megatron: His old boss that he wishes to get revenge on.  
Levy: An old friend  
Without names (yet): His brothers, his sparker, other miscellaneous teammates.

Abilities:  
Steelframe was built for his position. For this reason, he attended military training classes most of his life instead of general classes any other normal child would take. He has taking several weaponry classes and excels in creating bombs and rewiring weapons to enhance them. He can also make weapons out of little to nothing from his experience on Chaar. Steel has taken wilderness survival and even a couple cycles of self-defense and circuit-su.

Notes:  
-He can easily tell the difference between a bot and con without insignia. Being a high-ranking official in a time growing in segregation, he had to memorize the database weekly to make sure there were no spies signing up for his militia.  
-He recognizes that his team died honorable while fighting  
-When they were stranded on Chaar, he tried to contact the Decepticon base several times and they ignored him.

Rank: 9

Strength: 6

Intelligence: 7

Endurance: 5

Speed: 6

Courage: 9

Firepower: 5

Skill: 10

Likes:

Dislikes

((More to be updated soon!))


	2. Steelframe 1: Planet Chaar

Planet Chaar was the equivalent of Earth's Australia mixed with Death Valley. It was dry and barren with several large entities trying to attack you throughout your visit. So, unless you enjoy giant spiders gnawing away at your helmet while you recharge, I wouldn't recommend a visit. Not to mention the condition of the cities. I can't speak for what the planet is like now, but when my team was stationed there, the large once-Utopian cities had begun to rust away. Most of the occupants had left to fight in the war or left during the evacuation. It's...kinda hard to describe unless you saw it with your own optics. I guess it resembled that of a zombie apocalyptic scenario on Earth. We arrived after the evacuation, but you could tell that everyone stopped what they were doing and left, though, most of the shops were still looted. In some of the buildings, you can see a bag of data chips, opened and laying on a Cybertronian "couch" or even a datapad left open in the middle of a written document. Time had practically stopped on Planet Chaar.

The Decepticons were at a point in the war where the Autobots reclaimed Cybertron for a short while. All of our troops were drawn back from Planet Chaar in an attempt to retreat. Megatron had become desperate to tip the scales in our favor for just a bit, then we could fully release our troops and regain Cybertron into what we thought would be the best leader's servos. Megatron decided to leave one militia there, planning a "Trojan horse" attack to sneak into an Autobot fort and attack it from the inside out. There was only one Autobot fort on Planet Chaar and their job was to seek out any remaining supplies within the city and to destroy any remaining Decepticons on the planet. Once they saw our troops withdrawing, they assumed we were gone, but couldn't be too sure. Megatron had decided that I, being the best militia leader and strategist, would be the one to keep my troops on Chaar. I still remember that glitch as he ascended from the planet in his ship, the Nemesis rattling the grounds and rumbling our sparks. He stood in the port-way, looking out to me. Believe it or not, there was once a time when Megatron was more honorable than Optimus Prime. I hadn't seen him that way in a very long time, but as he watched my figure shrink into the distance, he saluted me and turned on his heel to walk away. I, of course, saluted him back.

We were supposed to keep in contact with the Nemesis, but each time we tried to contact them, there was no answer. Megatron and I had barely talked about the plan in depth; All I knew was that I was not to act without orders. Time passed and after countless times of attempted contact, I came to the conclusion that we were stranded on that barren rock without a way to escape or a plan. We had to make the best of it, including the creation of a small underground base that could be entered by sliding down a hidden dirt hole. We could get supplies from the abandoned buildings as we needed and we were living the high life for a bit. Soon, giant Spiders and other terrifying inhabitants of the planet placed restrictions on our numbers. My soldiers were dropping like flies. We had to bury them carefully in places that the Autobots wouldn't render as a hint to our existence. However, one mistake lead to another. The Autobots heard of our plan by tapping a very old communication from Decepticon ships to our base (when Megatron had been there) and located us. They slaughtered my sparker and my brothers. I was the only one able to escape. I can remember the screams from the camp as I fought the front lines. I called a retreat, but my team wouldn't listen. We tirelessly fought, never giving up until I called a forced retreat. We all moved back to our base, enabling the bots to surround us. We tried to escape through an escape tunnel, but it had collapsed from the vibrations above ground. With the Autobots closing in, I blasted a hole through the shrapnel, one only big enough to climb up and squeeze through. I went first and quickly scanned for danger or impending Autobots. Once none were located, I grabbed and pulled as many of my men through as I could.

I can still remember the shrieks of Levy's armor, the youngest bot on our team as I started to pull him through.  
Leaking and bruised, we continued on and down the hallway, searching for exit after exit in this labyrinth of hallways. Many of my remaining mechs offlined from energon loss while running. The weight of their offline chassis loomed on my shoulders as I continued to lead the others to safety. A light appeared at the end of the tunnel, two more soldiers fell as we reached it. It seemed so close that you could reach out and touch it- But a large Autobot team found us and shot everyone down. They held no mercy in the palms of their wrathful servos. Only one mission was clear to them: To destroy every single one of us. Many of us were shot offline straight through the spark chamber. Levy being one of these bots. I picked him up and burst through the wall, hiding in shrapnel until the bots retreated to search for any stragglers. Unfortunately, there were none.


End file.
